Across the Sands of Time
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: New Fic! Hermione is part of an exchange student program, and goes to the Egyptian magical school Gypticians, and immediatly dislikes a snobby prefect girl.
1. Default Chapter Title

Across The Sands Of Time  
  


Hermione Granger looked at the letter. She was going to Egypt! She was going to be an exchange student at the magical school, Gypticians, there. In exchange, Hogwarts would have a different student, from Egypt.  
  
"Ehemm!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, I realize you are happy, Miss Granger, but, you will STILL be required to do OWLs at the end of the year."  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was nervous. Professor McGonagall set her up at a station, where she would hyper-apparate. Of course, Hermione had read all about it. At a set time, she would be brought to Egypt immediatly. It was called hyper-apparating, because, it could bring one across continents.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione felt dizzy. SMACK!  
  
"Oww..." moaned Hermione. She had slammed headfirst into the sand. Luckily, it was sandy, so it didn't hurt too much.   
  
Hermione picked up her bags.   
  
"My gosh, it's hot," Hermione complained. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hello," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione whirled around to find a wizard dressed up in robes, one around his head. He had dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"You are the transfer student?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
" 'Ello," he said. "I am Professor Prokkofief. I am the Gypticians headmaster. I welcome you."  
  
"Hello," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Zat you are," he said. "I will see you to the school."  
  
He grabbed her hand and apparated  
  
"You see, unlike 'Ogwarts, we can apparate on grounds. Any muggle who sees our school believes it is a mirage."  
  
Hermione gasped. The school looked like a castle, like Hogwarts, but it was made out of sand! Little flags on top said 'Gypticians'.  
  
"Impressive, is it not?" said Professor Prokkofief.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione breathed.  
  
"Mala!" Professor Prokkofief barked, making his voice so loud that practically the whole school could hear. A girl Hermione's age ran out. She too had dark hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello! Herm-e-nee, right?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, thinking "Close enough."  
  
"I will see you to the domitories," she said.  
  
They went inside.  
  
"Don't expect to do sight-seeing while you're here," Mala said sharply. "And do not expect for me to look after you while you are here! I have my own studies to tend to. And you can't bring in that loud music Americans listen to, either!"  
  
"I-I'm English," said Hermione.  
  
"Is there a difference?!" asked Mala.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do not talk to me in such manner! I am a prefect!"  
  
"I am too, back at Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
  
"I sense a bad aura around you," said Mala.  
  
"I think your mistaking mine for my friend's, Ron Weasley," said Hermione, getting angry.  
  
"Friends of bad people also are!" exclaimed Mala. "Here, we bow to prefects! In a literal sense! I am speaking English for you, you could give me some respect!"  
  
"I'm being nice to you, I could use some respect too!" said Hermione.  
  
"Do not talk to me like that! We are here," Mala said, arriving at a portrait. "_Sands of Time_."  
  
"What are the Sands of Time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Read a book!" Mala snapped. "The library is on the third floor, wing two. If you wish to know, read!"  
  
"I read alot!" exclaimed Hermione, following Mala into the room with her bags. There was no common room, just beds. Rows and rows of them. There were probably 100 of them.  
  
"There!" shouted Mala. "All the girls sleep _here. _Do not litter, or get your British _filth _on things."  
  
"It isn't filth!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"30 points from the Girls side!" shouted Mala. "I have taken a disliking to you."  
  
Hermione sighed. A whole semester here?  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Across The Sands of Time, Part Two  
  


Hermione Granger headed toward the library, where Mala had told her it had been. "Male means bad in Spanish," thought Hermione.  
  
She came up to a huge set of double doors, and opened them. She approached the Librarian's desk.  
  
"Where can I find a book on the sands of Time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, you won't find them here, dearie. Pardon my English, I'm not very good. What do you need? Details for a research...er...foglio di carta? No, that's Italian...paper?!" she said.  
  
"No, I nothing about them," said Hermione.  
  
"_Really?_ By the way, I'm Madam Zulof. Well, this is the story, and it's damn true, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione excitedly, thinking, "Mala will probably tell me otherwise."  
  
"Well, about 5 miles south of here, you come across...tre...three circles of quicksand...(dear me, I mix up English and Italian!) They all will bring you back in time, where ever you want to go. Two will make you stay there, and one will bring you back, when you say: "Bring me back to the future!" They rotate often, so someone who made it back can't make it so everyone gets back."  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed. "But I read so often...why have I never heard of them before?"  
  
"There are very few books on them. Hogwarts probably has some, but in the reserved section."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thank you so much for your help!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Sure," said Madam Zulof. "I love telling the tale of them. I've never been brave enough to try it."  
  
Hermione smiled at her and left the library. She decide to go back and catch up on her homework.  
  
"_Sands of Time," _she said to the woman in the camaflouged oufit on the portrait. She yawned and swung foward.  
  
"You interrupted me! I lost count! Now I have to start my counting all over again for my Arithmancy homework!" Mala screeched. Hermione sat down on her bed, which, unconvienently, was to the right of Mala, right next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Queen Mala," said Hermione angrily. "May all bow before you."  
  
"60 points from the Girls side," said Mala absentmindedly.  
  
"Don't you have anything to do? Do you have any friends?!"Hermione shouted.  
  
"I do not have time for friends!" Mala huffed, turning away from Hermione.  
  
"I found out about the Sands of Time. And I'm going to try them!" said Hermione defiantly.  
  
Mala turned around, her face white.  
  
"Y-You can't!" she sputtered.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"B-because...b-because..." Mala trailed off, and that went back to her usual self. "Because it is merely a tall tale! It is NOT real!"  
  
"What's wrong with her about the sands of time?" Hermione wondered. But Mala's opinion wasn't going to affect Hermione in the slightest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Across the Sands of Time, Part Three  
  


Hermione screeched across the floor, and slowed to a halt. She didn't want to be caught running in the halls by Mala. Ick. The girl was just so moody.  
  
A girl from Hermione's class, Shailey, smiled at her.  
  
"Mala is mean. Mala is evil," said Shailey, rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione had to laugh.  
  
"I really don't think she likes me," said Hermione.  
  
"Do not take it to heart," said Shailey. "Shailey would be insulted it she did like I."  
  
Hermione laughed at her strange English.  
  
"Did I mix up the tenses again?" asked Shailey. "I'm really bad at English."  
  
"No, you're actually very good," said Hermione. "I can speak some Italian, but other than that...I mean, I'm TRYING to become bilingual.  
  
"Yes," said Shailey. "I can not put myself at that level. I can understand what you are saying, but I have to think about it."  
  
"So, what's up with the Sands of Time?" asked Hermione, beginning to walk back to their dorm with Shailey.   
  
"I have never tried it!" exclaimed Shailey. "Too risky. I would not want to be stuck in the past."  
  
"Do you know why Mala is all shook up about them?" questioned Hermione.  
  
Shailey looked shocked.  
  
"No...I-I could not bring it up...it would be so unfair to Mala. She has reason for mean," said Shailey, looking terrified.  
  
"What could be so horrible?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Please, I cannot say, it would be so..." Shailey trailed off, and turn around and fled.  
  
"Wait, Shailey!" called Hermione.  
  
This made Hermione feel uneasy, but she still wanted to try out the Sands of Time.  
  
She went up to the camaflouge-lady portrait and said: "_Sands of Time."_  
  
Hermione walked in and sat on her bed, thinking. "Why does Mala have such a problem with the Sands of Time?"  
  
But, more importantly, she was hatching a plan. She left the room and decided to go to the Owlery. Of the course, the plan wasn't so important for her, but, she WOULD come.  
  
She arrived at it. She got a quill, and a peice of parchment from a desk in the Owlery.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Okay, there's these Sands here, called the Sands of Time, that'll bring you back in time ANYWHERE YOU WANT! Catch the next hyper-apparation out here, because we are going to see your parents! You can meet them! I will come with you! Okay, I hope to see you soon!  
  
Love from,   
Hermione  
  
_This was going to be so perfect. He could meet his parents, and finally get to know them!  
  
She ran back up to her dorm, and to her dissapointment, Mala was there.  
  
"Oh, it is YOU. The answer to my prayers," said Mala sarcastically.  
  
"Look, it's malevolent Mala," said Hermione, wrinkling her nose. "I'm definetly doing this Sands of Time thing, with a friend."  
  
"I have warned you!" Mala yelled. "A myth, that only pathetic fools believe! I am leaving!" Mala stormed out of the dorm, just as a girl from Hermione's Arithmancy class, Anoosh, came in.  
  
"MOVE!" Mala shreiked at her.  
  
Anoosh pushed her through, throwing death looks at Mala.  
  
"Anoosh, can you tell me WHY Mala is so frightened of the Sands of Time?" asked Hermione, once Mala was gone.  
  
Anoosh sighed.  
  
"I really shouldn't-"  
  
"But, pl-"  
  
"BUT, as she has most certainly made me...uh...would you say...pissed? Yes, pissed, I will tell you," said Anoosh.  
  
Anoosh took a deep breath, and began to tell Mala's story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Across the Sands of Time, Part Four  
  


"Okay," said Anoosh. "So, Mala's parents were part of the mystery people Ministry of Magic thing, and they had to research the Sands of Time about two years ago, to go back in time 10 years, to do something. It's all secret so, it is lucky that much was exposed. They went back, and did whatever it was they had to do. They tried to get back, andfound out they went through the wrong portal. Not too bad, I mean 10 years, but then, the got killed by You-Know-Who. Real sad, but, this means they got killed ten years back. So, Mala's STILL alive, but, all her memories with them for those ten years were wiped away from her memory. It wouldn't be so sad if she didn't know they were gone. She knows, and it really upsets that she can't remember them."  
  
"Wow," said Hermione. "Poor Mala."  
  
Then, Mala came back in, sobbing.  
  
"I heard the whole thing," she said. "How...HOW COULD YOU TELL HER?!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Mala, but she knew something was wrong," said Anoosh.  
  
"No, no, you are not sorry!" shreiked Mala. "I hate you, and I hate you!" She pointed to Hermione. "I hate you both!" Mala gasped and pulled out her wand.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. What was Mala going to do? Hermione didn't have her wand her, and apparantly, neither did Anoosh. Mala pointed her wand at Anoosh.  
  
"_Crucio," _she muttered. Anoosh crumpled up, screaming.  
  
Hermione jumped up and backed up slowly, as Mala's wand pointed towards her. Hermione ran backwards out of the portrait, and ran downstairs. Oh dosh, what should she do? She decided to see the librarian, she seemed nice. She dashed through the double doors, yelling: "Madam Zulof! Madam Zulof!"  
  
"Oh, hi dearie," said Mdam Zulof. "What is troubling tu...er...you?"  
  
"Mala Tamalete, up at our dorm, just used the Cruciatus Curse on Anoosh Nahikan!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What? No!" said Madam Zulof. "My goodness, the girl, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Go see the headmaster, immediatly!" said Madam Zulof. "Hurry! I will go try to calm the girl down!" Madam Zulof rushed out, after a few seconds, Hermione followed.  
  
As Hermione left the library, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.  
  
"Hello?" said Hermione uncertainly. "Is someone out there?" She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched."  
  
"The girl was under the Imperius Curse," said a voice in front of her. But she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"You're invisible," said Hermione.   
  
"Yes, that," the voice said. "I'm also invincible."  
  
"Who are you?" said Hermione, starting to get scared. And then she suddenly realized she didn't want to be here. But her feet felt planted to the ground. And the person laughed. Hermione managed to get up and run through the hallway, dashing down the steps, and as she was turning the corner, she heard a voice from behind her: "_Adava Kadavra!"  
  
_Hermione turned a corner, and all she saw was black, ramming her head into the wall.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Across the Sands of Time, Part Five  
  


Hermione opened her eyes in pain. Two figures were swimming in front of her eyes. Professor Prokkofief and...Mala.  
  
"Wha...?" groaned Hermione, she started to get up, but Professor Prokkofief pushed her back down.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
And with a whirling wind around them like a tornado, Professor Prokkofief and Madam Zulof turned into Voldemort and someone she had never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Hermione, looking at who was once madam zulof.  
  
"I'm Sally LeStrange," said the woman.  
  
"Okay, really, this has been great, but, I'm just going to go...I've got to do some homework..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"You aren't going ANYWHERE," said Voldemort.   
  
Hermione felt around in her bag for her wand, and her cell phone. She had thought it was stupid that her mom put it in there for emergencys' every year, but she was grateful for it now.  
  
Hermione brought up her wand and dialed the number inside the bag, so Sally and Voldemort couldn't see it. Then she brought the phone quickly up to her ear when it rung.  
  
"Mom, get the headmaster, albus Dumbledore, down here NOW, anyway you can," said Hermione, just as Voldemort said: "_Accio," _and brought the cell phone to himself.  
  
"Foolish girl," said Voldemort. "Muggles have no way to get to the headmaster."  
  
"Believe me," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore KNOWS when bad stuff is happening."  
  
"He won't arrive in time to save you," said Voldemort. Sally laughed.  
  
Hermione backed up slowly, trying to get away, into the Potions room, which was right behind her.   
  
"Stupid Mudblood," he said, as Hermione backed up against a wall with a mirror hanging right above her.  
  
Voldemort smirked. "_Crucio," _he said. Quickly, Hermione jumped up and brought the mirror down in front of her, and the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort and Sally. As they were crumpled on the floor, Hermione made a mad dash out of Gypticians.  
  
Hermione ran and ran along the sand, and all of a sudden, she fell through. SMACK! She landed hard on the pavement.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione to no one. "Oh gosh, the Sands of Time!" Where was she though?  
  
She went up to a sign that read, _Godric's Hollow. _The offices were in front of her. She aproached a very annoyed-looking man.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" asked Hermione. "What year is it?"  
  
The man gave her a quizzical look. "September of 1981," he replied.  
  
"Oh my God," thought Hermione. "Harry's parents are alive, and they live here!"  
  
"C-Could you tell me where the Potters live?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Second one to ask that tonight," said the man.   
  
"Who else asked you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Boy about your age, dark hair, green eyes, glasses," drawled the man.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "He came! Well, where do they live?"  
  
"House number 356," said the man.   
  
"How early did the other person come?" asked Hermione.  
  
"About 30 seconds before you did," said the man.  
  
Hermione ran and ran up the street, and caught a glimpse of the back of Harry's head.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, turning around. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find Gypticians."  
  
"You wouldn't want to be there, anyway," said Hermione. "Long story. 356. This is it."  
  
"Yeah," Harry breathed. Hermione and Harry slowly walked up the path to the house.  
Harry rose one hand, and knocked hard. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Across the Sands of Time, Part Six  
  


Harry and Hermione stood on the steps in suspense.   
  
"Who's there?" asked a man.  
  
"That must be my dad," said Harry.   
  
"We need to talk to you, Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
The door swung open. James stood in the doorway. His eyes immediatly flicked to Harry.  
  
"What the..." James muttered. "Who ARE you?"  
  
"James, who's there?!" came a voice from the house, which had to be Lily.  
  
Harry stood in shock, staring at his father.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Hermione. "Are you aware of the Sands of Time?"  
  
"Well, who isn't?" asked James kindly.  
  
"Well, ummm...we're from 14 years in the future. And this is your son," said Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Hi," said Harry weakly.  
  
"C-come in," said James. "Harry, am I a weak old man in the future?"  
  
"N-no," said Harry. "Y-You're..."  
  
"Mr. Potter, what Harry is trying to say is that you are dead. He can't remember, since you're going to die in two months," said Hermione.  
  
James looked shocked.  
  
"What?! My god, Harry... but surely, you're living a good life with Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Harry. "He's a convicted murdurer now. I live with your sister-in-law, my Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Lily!" called out James. "You better come out here."  
  
Lily came out holding a baby Harry in her arms.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, staring at the older Harry, then looking at baby Harry.  
  
"I'm your...son," said Harry.   
  
"Sands of Time, Lil," said James.  
  
"Oh! My goodness, well, I must look quite different in the future, huh?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione. "You're dead, since you die in two months."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh, god!" she yelled, and gave Harry a hug. "Is life with Sirius alright?"  
  
"He's a convicted murdurer," said Harry. "I live with your sister."  
  
"Oh, does she treat you alright?" asked Lily, looking worried.   
  
Harry snorted. "No," he said.  
  
"Rather badly," said Hermione sadly.  
  
"No, no!" yelled Lily. "I can't believe this! I never..."  
  
"Well," said James, "Is it Voldemort?"   
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"And your secret-keeper choice!!" exclaimed Harry. "DO NOT let Sirius talk you into using Peter, he's a Death Eater, Peter!"  
  
"Harry," said James. "I mean, a whole life without parents? It must be so upsetting...I'm so sorry that I was...too weak to fight Voldemort."  
  
"You weren't," said Harry, " He's way too strong. And anyway, if you hadn't put up a fight, I'd be dead."  
  
Lily burst into tears, while James just looked on sadly. They both brought Harry into a hug.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harry," said Lily, between sobs. "I could have tried to get away! I wanted to stay near your father...you understand, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "You can't delay the inevitable."  
  
"Look at his grammar James," said Lily. "Isn't he smart?"  
  
"Yes, Lil, I'm sure he is," said James.  
  
"Not really," Harry said. "The only thing I'm good at is Quidditch."  
  
"I played Quidditch too!" exclaimed James. "What position?"  
  
"Seeker," said Harry.  
  
"He got on the team in his first year," bragged Hermione. "First one in one hundred years."  
  
"Excellent!" said James.  
  
"Extroardinary!" said Lily. "But, of course, you got it from your father. Not me, I never had a bit of talent in THAT area."  
  
"He's a lot better than me," said James. "I couldn't get on it in my first year."  
  
"Harry, you can stay in your room with yourself," said Lily. " Of course, you'll probably be up crying half the night."  
  
"You can stay in the guest room, Hermione," said James.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I'll bring you around to Remus and Sirius tommorow to show you off," said James.  
  
"And then I'll bring you out to Ice Cream, and we'll get to know EVERYTHING about each other!" said Lily excitedly.   
  
"Your mother likes to get into these girly chats," said James. "Watch out."  
  
Lily punched his arm lightly, then laughed. "Gosh, right now, I'm only 11 years older than you!"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione lay in the guest room. She felt so happy for Harry. She'd stay out of the way tommorow so he could spend some alone time with his parents.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

a/n This is from Harry's POV this time.  


  
Across the Sands of Time, Part Seven  


Harry woke up, and looked at the clock. 11:00. Well, his baby self HAD kept him up.  
Harry got up, and peered in at Hermione. Still asleep. He bounded down the stairs, where his parents were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed James. "Great, we should get going, I told Remus and Sirius I'd be at Diagon Alley at 12:00, so, lets go!"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 2:00, Harry," said Lily. "James, don't let him go without breakfast! Here, Harry." She passed him a breakfast bar and a bottle of water. "Sorry, I usually cook. "  
  
All of a sudden, someone in the living room wailed.  
  
"That would be you," said Lily, looking flustered. "Have fun, Harry, James." Then she dashed off to the living room.  
  
"Lets get going," said James.  
  
*****  
  
Oh, here it is, Sirius's house!" said James. "He lives in Diagon Alley, right above Ollivander's."  
  
James went up to the door and knocked, hard.  
  
"Sirius, it's me!" he called out.  
  
Sirius swung open the door. "Oh hey! My god James, Harry looks like a minature you! With Lily's eyes..."  
  
Remus came over. "Hello, James. Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi, Proffesor...I mean, Mr. Lupin," said Harry.  
  
"Professor? Am I?" asked Remus. "Well, then... what subject?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry.  
  
"Well, come in," said Sirius.  
  
They all sat down on different peices of furniture.  
  
"Now, tell me, Harry," said James. "Who's your least favorite teacher?"  
  
"Snape!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Not, Severus?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, him," said Harry. "He hates me."  
  
James raised his hand. "That would be my fault, Harry. Does he still ALWAYS look like he REALLY needs a shower?"  
  
"Yes!" said Harry, laughing.  
  
"Now, Harry," said Remus. "Tell me, is wearing clothes 5 times your size the style?"  
  
Harry laughed darkly. "They're Dudley's old clothes."  
  
"Oh, well, your mother can buy you some stuff later today," said James. "She's the one with the style sense. 'James,' " he mimicked. " 'James, you should take advice from a gay man for once and get some fashion sense.' "  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay, thanks."  
  
*****  
  
Harry stood in front of the Ice Cream parlor with Lily.  
  
"Florean?'" questioned Lily. The owner came out. "I realize it's a bit hectic today...but could you arrange to get us a table?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter, of course," he said. "Hi, James," he said absentmindedly, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry and Lily sat down at the table Florean gave him.  
  
"Now, after this," began Lily, " I'm going to buy you a new wardrobe. Your father tipped me off."  
  
"But, well," said Harry. "What's in style in 1981 wont exactly be in style in 1995."  
  
"True," said Lily. "I tailor, though, so just tell me what kind of clothes you like."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," said Lily. "So, anyway, how about the social scene of your life? Who was that Hermione girl? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "Just a friend."  
  
Lily giggled. "Do you have one?"  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"But you must have a crush?" asked Lily.  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, yeah..."  
  
"Oooo, who?" asked Lily, looking like a teenager waiting to hear the latest gossip.  
  
"Er, Cho Chang," said Harry, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, the Changs," said Lily, waving her hand. "We were going to buy the house they live in now. But ours is much bigger! We have much more land!"  
  
"What do you do for work?" asked Harry.   
  
"Oh, I stay at home, to take care of you," said Lily. "Your father, though, he's the position below the minister. Takes even more money, though." Lily beamed.  
  
"I think I've noticed, from my Gringotts Vault, there's a lot of money there," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, we have 10 vaults!" said Lily. "Who didn't give you all the keys?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
Florean came over.  
  
"For drinks, Mrs. Potter?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll just have an Iced Wizardcinno," said Harry.  
  
"Seltzer," said Lily.   
  
"Of course," said Florean. "You're going to be a stick, Mrs. Potter, if you just eat ice cream all the time!"  
  
"Oh, you can never be too rich or too thin!" exclaimed Lily. "Who said that? Was it Dumbledore?"  
  
"I believe it was a muggle," said Florean, laughing. He then used his wand to make their drinks appear. "And for your Ice Cream?"  
  
"Harry?" asked Lily.  
  
"Uh, I'll have Peppermint Pattie," said Harry.  
  
"Banana Split!" said Lily excitedly.  
  
Florean used his wand again, and they had their ice cream.  
  
"Enjoy," he said, before dashing off.  
  
"So, Harry," said Lily. "How are you managing with our money? Okay?"  
  
"Excellent," said Harry.  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Lily. "Well, now, how's...life?"  
  
"Okay," said Harry.   
  
"Who's your best friend?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ron Weasley," answered Harry.  
  
"The Weasleys!" said Lily. "Of, course, poor family, we gave Arthur some money a few months ago. He loves that Muggle Office. He has 6 children! Well, 7 now, I keep forgetting about little Virginia!"  
  
"Virginia?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, well, they call her Ginny, but same thing!" Lily said. "I'm finished, what about you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Done," declared Harry.  
  
"Lets go," said Lily. "Oh, but, wait, I REALLY want to go into Madam Malkins to shop around, I was eyeing this wondeful dress the other day but was to tired to go in. That okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, laughing inwardly at the his mother's slight snobbiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Across the Sands of Time, Part Eight  
  


Harry stood in Madam Malkins as his mom was paying for her dress.  
  
"Okay, lets go!" exclaimed Lily. "This dress isn't as good as it looked in the window, but I suppose I could wear it for a one-time-only purpose, right?"  
  
"Umm, sure," said Harry. "But wasn't it 300 galleons?"  
  
"It's just money!" exclaimed Lily. "I have a lot of my own, when my mom, your grandmother died, she left me 70% of her money, and Petunia 30%. She was mad at Petunia for trying to get all the money, so she gave me most of it, and I just changed it into galleons!"  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Did you ever get along with Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Oh, I always rather disliked her," said Lily. "She would always boss me around, and act as if I was her little toy. Dragging me into that horrid Barbie tent of hers, trying to give me candy when I didn't have any teeth."  
  
Harry laughed. It sounded like Dudley.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just go back to the house," said Lily. "Oh, lets just apparate, oh you can't apparate, yet can you? Well just hold my hand."  
  
Harry took hold of his mother's hand and apparated away with a small pop, landing at his parents house.  
  
"Lil!" exclaimed James. "Great, okay, now, I'm going to Zonko's with Harry, I want him to have some good pranks to play when he gets back to his modern time. Harry, your friend Hermione went home, she apparently went through the right sands."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, wishing she had stayed. "Okay."  
  
"Harry, c'mon," said James. "You said Snape's a teacher? We've got to have some good pranks to play on him. Just tell him you went through the Sands of Time and your being forced to do it by me. That way, you can't get in trouble!"  
  
"Okay," said Harry, laughing. "Lead the way."  
  
"Bye, Harry!" said Lily. "Ooo, James, lets all go to that cool new restuarant in Diagon Alley for dinner tonight, and leave BABY Harry with Sirius, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Lil," said James, smiling.  
  
*****  
  
Harry stepped into Zonko's with his dad.  
  
"Oooo, here, Harry," said James, pointing to an Invisible Whoopee Cushion. "Perfect, he won't even see it! And I trust your well stocked on Dungbombs?"  
  
"Yup, my friend Ron gave me some for last Christmas, I still have alot, " replied Harry.  
  
"Who's this Ron boy?" asked James.  
  
"Ron Weasley," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, the Weasleys," said James. "Arthur was five years ahead of me, Molly too. Bilius, his brother, was in my year, though. We knew each other, but weren't really friends."  
  
"Oh, yeah, ummm...well, Mom said you gave them some money," said Harry.   
  
"And we did!" exclaimed James. "Oh, they were in need of it, it was so bad that the couldn't get little Virginia, er, Ginny, diapers."  
  
James scanned the shelves and took down a few more things, and then said: "Okay, lets pay!"  
  
He went up, paid, and turned to leave. Harry and his father left the shop.  
  
  
  
a/n Okay, stupid, pointless part, I know, but I have other things I have to do. Umm...some people have told me that that is SO not Lily. Well, umm...how do you know what Lily IS like? No one really does, I mean, they DON'T talk about her personality in the books, so how do you know, unless your JK Rowling? This is just my interpretation of Lily.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

a/n: Well, here it is! The long awaited Across the Sands of Time, Part Nine and Part Ten combined! Sorry, I took a lil' vacation! But I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting. This is the end of the series! My next one is my MWPP L/J fic, of which part 1 is already posted. Please R & R, I'm considering retiring FF.net, so please help me stay!  
  


Across the Sands of Time, Part Nine  
  


Harry sat in his room at his parents' house. All of a sudden, his mother burst through the door.  
  
"Oh, dear, your father and I are going to have you stay at Sirius's today, sorry! We have an important little meeting, really, it's VERY important in your future."  
  
"Uh...okay..." said Harry.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Lily. "Be careful!" She hugged him. "Please, stay safe at Sirius's, and just in LIFE!"  
  
"Why are you acting so final?" asked Harry.   
  
"Oh, I'm not, Sirius just lives in the bad part of town," said Lily.  
  
******  
  
"So," said Sirius, laughing, "We put glue in old Snapie's hat! And, when we were supposed to take off our hats, he ripped his hair out with it!"  
  
Harry laughed. He was enjoying hearing Sirius's stories.  
  
"Well, look at the time!" exclaimed Sirius. "Your parents should, I mean, Harry, could you make sure the door's locked?"  
  
Harry raised on eyebrow quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"Just, because, this is a bad part of town! Oh, I'll do it."  
  
Sirius want over to the door, and then muttered some spell.  
  
"Anti-Allahorma spell," said Sirius.   
  
"Why would you be doing that?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius breathed. "Just...a bad part of town. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"Ummm, Sirius?" asked Harry. "I left something on your motorcycle. Can I go get it?"  
  
"Well..." said Sirius hesitantly. "Okay. Come back quickly." Sirius did a spell so Harry could open the door.  
  
Harry went out, and sat on the motorcycle. He was going to fly to his parents' house. Something strange was going on.  
  


Across the Sands of Time, Part Ten  
  


Harry came to a short stop at his house. It was burning. Harry gasped.  
  
"Don't let it be...don't let it be..." muttered Harry.  
  
Harry ran up the street.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asked a voice sharply.  
  
Harry whirled around. It was Sirius.  
  
"You knew?!" asked Harry. "You knew they were going to die!"  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Sirius. "You can't change the future! Come on! Don't you think this hurt me too? Honestly!"  
  
"At least you got to know them for 15 years!" yelled Harry. "I knew them for two days!"  
  
"Harry..."said Sirius. "Send me back to my time."  
  
"Send me back to my time?" Harry questioned. "Whoa!"  
  
He was whirling around. He was going back.   
  
SMACK! Harry landed in the sand.  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore. He was standing there. "Shall we hyper-apparate back to Hogwarts? Ooo, it's time."  
  
Harry was swirling again, and then he was in the main hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"Why don't you step into my office," said Dumbledore. He stepped up to the Gargoyle statue. "Sherbet ball."  
  
The statue opened. Dumbledore brought Harry up to his office.  
  
"Now, I realize you met your parents. I also realize you lost a very important thing. But, Sirius was acting under my orders. You cannot change the future. Sirius would most likely be dead right now."   
  
"Yeah...but..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"But, I know it hurts," said Dumbledore. "It would change your...prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, do remember in your first year? When you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you? An ancient prophecy , I can't really explain it all, but, it says you are the person who is made out to kill the Darkest Lord of all, who will eventually be born from an evil being," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I...why couldn't my parents live?" asked Harry.  
  
"They would have died anyway," said Dumbledore. "Sometime. And you'd be dead too."  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just think to yourself for a while," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Harry." He walked out of the office.  
  
Harry sighed. He had a lot to think about.  
  
a/n: Across the Sands of Time is over! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Well, my other fics will continue like this, w/ harry and the prophecy. So, they won't be until after MWPP L/J. Okay, buh-bye! Please type something into the box below!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
